The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Barking and Reading) The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Big Musical! *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today! *Tasha: It's A Special Music Show That's Going On! *Pablo: Do You Know What It Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: It's The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *Austin: We're Going to Help Steve and His Gang Make A Big Music Show in Their Backyard! *Tyrone: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help! *Pablo: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to The Blue's Clues World! *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Steve's Friend Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside The World Of Blue's Clues! *Austin: But Where's Blue? *Blue: (Barks I'm Right Here!) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Come On In!) *Tyrone: Hey!, Blue Wants Us to Come On In! *Linny: Let's Go! *Uniqua: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, You're Here!) *Mr. Salt: Hey, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets are Here! *Paprika: Hi!, Hi! *Tuck: Hi, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika! *Mrs. Pepper: Oh Good!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, You're Here!, Now We Can Really Get Ready for The Music Show! *Pablo: Yeah! *Mr. Salt: Ah!, We Are Really Going to Need Your Help Today! *Steve: (Snoring) *Mrs. Pepper: What is That Sound?, Do You Know, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets? *Uniqua: Snoring! *Mr. Salt: Snoring!, Is Steve Still Sleeping?, There's No Time for Sleeping! *Pablo: Will You Go With Blue and Wake Up Steve? *Ming-Ming: Excellent! *Mrs. Pepper: We'll Go Start The Breakfast! *Tasha: Come On! *Blue: (Barks Let's Go!) *Tickety: Steve!, It's Time to Get Up!, Steve!, Wake Up!, (Rings) *Steve: Duck, Duck..., Goose!, (Laughs) *Ming-Ming: Huh? *Blue: (Barks Hi, Tickety!) *Tickety: Hi, Blue! *Tyrone: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety: Oh!, Oh!, Hi, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Maybe You All Can Help Me!, It's Time to Wake Up Steve!, But He's Not Getting Up! *Linny: Oh No! *Tickety: (Rings), Rise and Shine, Steve! *Steve: (Snoring) *Tickety: Will You All Help Me Wake Up Steve? *Austin: Sure! *Tickety: Great!, If We All Yell, "Wake Up, Steve!", I Know It'll Work! *Uniqua: Ready? *Tickety: 1..., 2..., 3! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Tickety: "WAKE UP, STEVE!" *Steve: What?, Huh?, Clue? *Tuck: Hi, Steve! *Tasha: Good Morning! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Guys!, Wow!, You All are Here Really Early Today! *Pablo: Steve!, The Big Music Show is Today! *Tickety: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, The Big Music Show!, The Big Music Show!, It's Today!, The Big Music Show Is..., Is Today!, and..., I..., I Over Slept!, There's So Much to Do!, We Have to Build A Stage, We Need to Make Our Snacks, We Have to Make Costumes, We Need to Add A Rehearse!, I Don't Think I Can Get Everything Done in Time!, Unless I Have Your Help!, Hey, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Will You Help Me Get Everything Ready? *Austin: Sure, Steve! *Steve: You Will? *Ming-Ming: Yeah! *Steve: This is Gonna Be So Great!, It's Called..., The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show!, (Singing) Today's The Day! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, Tickety, and Slippery: (Singing) Show! *Tyrone: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard!, All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) We Can Help With Getting Ready!, We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Pablo: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be! *Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) At The Show! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: Let's Get Ready! *Periwinkle: Get Ready for What? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Talking) *Steve: (Singing) Today's The Day! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Mailbox: (Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Shovel and Pail: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Tickety and Slippery: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Tickety, and Slippery: (Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) Show! *Linny: Steve!, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) He's Gotta Get Out of His PJ's! *Steve: What Should I Wear? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes! *Steve: I Know! *Shovel: (Singing) We Invited The Neighbors! *Pail: (Singing) And Their Family! *Mailbox: With This Poster! *Slippery: (Singing) To See The Show, Of Show, Of Shows! *Steve: (Singing) Cause We're Gonna Be! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) What We Wanna Be! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Singing) At The Show! *Periwinkle: Wow!, A Show! *Steve: Did You Brush Your Teeth? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: Yeah! *Steve: Hair Combed? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: Yeah! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Talking) *Tickety: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: Singing! *Pablo: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Slippery: Whoa! *Ming-Ming: Great Costumes! *Steve: Yep!, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Tickety: We're Gonna Be On Stage! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Yeah!, We Gotta Practice! *Shovel: (Singing) La, La, La! *Pail: (Singing) Mi, Mi, Mi! *Mailbox: (Singing) And The Special Delivery! *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: (Singing) Super Sweet! *Steve: (Singing) Really Neat! *Slippery: (Singing) Bubbles! *Shovel: (Singing) And Diggin' This! *Pail: (Singing) Musical! *Tickety: (Singing) Happening! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, Steve's Gang, and The Shaker Family: (Singing) Show! *(Song Ends) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, Steve's Gang, and The Shaker Family: (Cheering) *Steve: Now What? *Blue: (Barks Here's A List!) *Pablo: Hey!, Steve!, Blue Has A List for You! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Blue!, This is A List of Things We Need to Do Today! *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) Don't Forget About Breakfast! *Steve: Breakfast?, Do You See Breakfast on Our List? *Tuck: There! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Breakfast is The First One! *Blue: (Barks Yep!) *Mr. Salt: (Singing) Pass Me The Granola! *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) I Put It in A Bowl-A! *Mr. Salt: (Singing) Pancakes! *Mrs. Pepper: (Singing) Berries! *Paprika: (Singing) And Orange Juice! *Austin: How About Some Toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm!, Toast is The Most! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Steve, Blue, Steve's Gang, and The Shaker Family: (Talking) *Periwinkle: I Love Breakfast!, (Licks) *Pail: This is Gonna Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Periwinkle: Music Show?, Did Someone Say Magic Show?, I Wanna Be in That Magic Show Too!, I'm Gonna Go Practice My Magic Tricks Right Now! *Steve: Mm-Mmm!, Great Breakfast! *Tasha: Here's The List, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Tasha!, See?, Everytime We Do Something On Our List, We Get to Check It Off!, See?, We've Had Our Breakfast! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Steve: Check! *Steve: These are All The Things We Still Need to Do Today! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Make Our Costumes, Build A Stage, and Make Our Snacks! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets!, Will You Help Us Check These Things Off While We Do Them? *Pablo: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Tyrone: Wow! *Steve: Wow!, We Really Have A Lot to Do Today Before The Big Music Show! *Mr. Salt: I'm Looking Foward to The Songs! *Steve: Yeah!, Uh..., Does Everyone Know What Their Gonna Sing About? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Steve's Gang: (Talking) *Slippery: I'm Singing About Being A Captain of A Boat Cause That's What I Wanna Be When I Grow Up! *Shovel: We're Singing About Being Veterinarians! *Pail: Cause That's What We Wanna Be! *Mailbox: I'm Going to Sing About Being A Comedian! *Uniqua: Me, My Friends, and The Wonder Pets are Singing About How We Explore The World! *Tickety: Blue and I are Singing Together! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Tickety: About Being Teachers!, It's A Duet! *Steve: A Duet? *Linny: How's That Gonna Work? *Ming-Ming: Yeah!, How? *Tickety: We'll Show You!, Come On, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Okay!) Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas